This invention is related to apparatus for delivering at least two highly viscous fluids in predetermined proportions from their respective containers for mixing together, and more particularly to such apparatus in which both metering pumps are actuated by a single air motor and connected by a hydraulic master and slave cylinder means until such that the two metering pumps deliver liquids from their containers simultaneously.
Certain industries employ highly viscous materials such as silicones, polysulphides, epoxies, and urethane materials in a process in which two very viscous liquids are mixed together. The two materials are usually supplied in their own containers. Conventional practice is to employ a feed pump that is mounted on each container, frequently on a follow plate which has a size corresponding to the open top of the container. A ram then forces the follow plate and the feed pump into the container. The liquid is received into the feed pump which, powered by its air motor, delivers a substantially continuous flow to a metering pump. Each liquid is received by its respective metering pump. The two metering pumps then deliver the liquids to a mixing device, the two metering pumps being powered by a third reciprocating air motor.